Enough
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Kecemburuan yang akan menelan Tsunayoshi Sawada ke dalam kematian. Mind to review? Flame juga gapapa   XDD and, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Enough**

**Ahahaha, karena ****ada temen yang**** bikin adek saya yang paling imut itu "****menderita****", maka saya pun akan berbuat demikian! DD *malah nyalahin anak orang nih… =="***** hn, sebenernya ini fic mau kupublish pas ulang tahunnya Tsuna-chan, tapi karena sibuk dan pake acara males *WOI!*, ya baru kepublish sekarang.. T_T UTS LAKNAT EMANG! Pokoknya karena stress, aku mau buat Tsuna-chan menderita~~! X3**

**Mari kita mulai, supaya para readers ga ngelemparin saya pake kamus :**

**Pair : No Pair. *Iyah ga ada main pair disini. Tapi lebih ke slight pair tepatnya..***

**Rated : ... M for Blood?**

**Summary : Kecemburuan yang akan menelan Tsunayoshi kedalam kematian. rated M for Blood and tragedy. mind to review? Flame juga gapapa~~ XDD and, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei dan this horrible story belongs to me...**

**WARNING : OOC, SEMI-AU *Oke, sebenernya ini AU banget sih.. ga usah pake 'semi2'an segala..*, TYPO, gajhe, abal, aneh, dan pemilihan kata yang amat sangat ga bener!**

**but hope you enjoooy~~~ XD**

* * *

'_Sakitnya.. Sakit sekali bila harus melihat mereka semua berpasangan sedangkan aku tidak memiliki pasangan….'_

'_Sakit sekali rasanya melihat kedua sahabat dekatku ternyata saling menyukai satu sama lain. Walau salah satunya sangat emosian sementara pihak satunya malah menanggapinya dengan tawa senang.'_

'_Cemburu dan tidak senang terhadap kebahagiaan sahabat sendiri.. Aku benar-benar memalukan. Pathetic!'_

* * *

"Jyuudaime, anda sudah bangun?" Tanya Gokudera Hayato kepada 'Jyuudaime'nya yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Ngh.. Gokudera-kun?" suaranya lirih. Iris matanya yang berwarna coklat _caramel_ itu memandang seluruh penjuru ruangan, "Ini dimana?" tanyanya.

"Ini di UKS, Tsuna. Kau tadi pingsan sewaktu kita makan bersama di atap sekolah waktu istirahat tadi," jelas Yamamoto Takeshi yang berada di samping Gokudera.

"Iya, Jyuudaime, anda sakit? Kalau sakit, segera pulang.. kelas sudah selesai sejak 2 jam yang lalu." Tambah Gokudera.

Mata Tsuna yang tadinya setengah tertutup itu sekarang membelalak lebar tak percaya, "Ap-Apa? 2 jam? Kalau dihitung dari waktu istirahat tadi.. berarti aku ada di UKS sekitar 6 jam? Dan kalian menungguku selama itu?" pekik Tsuna panik. Dia tak menyangka bahwa dia bisa terlelap selama itu.

"Begitulah," kata Yamamoto enteng. Senyum ceria masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Gokudera hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan masih diselimuti rasa khawatir jika 'Jyuudaime'nya benar-benar sakit.

"Pe-pelajaran! Ketinggalan! Mati akuuu!" Tsuna kalang kabut.

"Tenang saja, Jyuudaime, aku sudah mencatatkan semua pelajaran yang Anda lewatkan tadi! Anda tak perlu khawatir!" kata Gokudera sambil memperlihatkan buku-buku catatan beserta isinya. Lengkap!

Tsuna memandang buku catatan itu dengan rasa terharu, "Terima kasih, Gokudera-kun! Aku sangat terbantu dengan hal ini!" serunya senang, tak lupa memberi _angelic smile__-_nya yang mematikan itu.

"Senang bisa membantu Anda, Jyuudaime!" kata Gokudera dengan bangga dan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Yamamoto hanya membelai kepala si _Octopus-Head_ itu lembut sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ahahaha, kau formal sekali, Gokudera!"

"Berisik, Yakyuu Baka!"

"A-Ah, anuu, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, mari kita lekas pulang. Hari sudah menjelang malam, 'kan? Oh, iya! Hari ini Tou-san pulang, jadi sejak tadi pagi, Kaa-san masak banyak makanan enak. Sekalian saja kalian mampir ke rumahku! Kaa-san pasti juga tak keberatan!" kata Tsuna senang.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera diam sejenak, mereka memandang satu sama lain, kemudian Yamamoto membuka mulutnya, "Ah, anu, Tsuna, soal itu.. kurasa kami berdua tidak bisa ikut pulang bersamamu hari ini.. kami berdua ada urusan.."

"Eh?"

"Se-sebenarnya, Jyuudaime, aku ada janji dengan si Yakyuu Baka ini untuk memberinya pelajaran tambahan karena besok dia harus ikut ujian perbaikan untuk ulangan Fisika.. jadi, ma-maaf, sepertinya kami berdua…"

_NYUUUT!_

'_Rasa sakit ini lagi…'_

Kini Tsuna yang terdiam, tatapan matanya terarah pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang dalam keadaan tak enak hati.

"Jyuu-Jyuudaime, anda tidak marah, 'kan?" suara Gokudera memecah keheningan tersebut. Menyadarkan Tsuna dari lamunannya.

"A-Ah, ti-tidak kok, Gokudera-kun, kalau kalian memang mau belajar bersama, silakan saja pulang duluan," kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat sangat terpaksa, namun berusaha keras dia sembunyikan.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Tsuna. Kami tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam kondisi kamu sedang tidak sehat seperti ini." Tambah Yamamoto. Raut sesal tampak diwajahnya.

Tsuna tersenyum, "Tidak apa, kok. Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula Yamamoto kan harus belajar, karena itu hari ini aku pulang sendiran saja. Ujianku mendapat nilai yang lumayan karena diajari oleh Gokudera-kun waktu itu lho! Mungkin Yamamoto juga akan bisa mengerjakan ujian itu dan mendapat nilai yang lebih baik dariku karena diajari oleh Gokudera-kun!"

Senyum palsu.

Senyum palsulah yang bisa ia berikan kepada mereka. Senyum palsu yang sempurna karena mereka hanya bisa membuang napas lega karena teman mereka itu mengijinkan mereka pergi hanya berdua.

"Ah, anda terlalu memuji, Jyuudaime! Tapi jika saya dapat melakukannya, saya pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anda!" balas Gokudera Hayato sambil membungkukkan badannya dan memasang senyum bangga lantaran dipuji oleh sang 'Jyuudaime' tercinta.

"Terima kasih karena kau memperbolehkan kami belajar bersama, Tsuna," kata Yamamoto sambil mengacak rambut coklat Tsuna lembut.

Gokudera menatap perlakuan Yamammoto terhadap Tsuna, "Hoi, Yakyuu Baka! Jangan bertindak tidak sopan kepada Jyuudaime!" serunya galak sambil berkacak pinggang. Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu.

Tsuna yang melihat mereka begitu akrab hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan nanar, namun juga terbersit rasa iri disana, "Su-Sudah selesai belum bicaranya? Katanya mau belajar bersama..," Tsuna memecah keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh pasangan YamaGoku tersebut.

"A-Ah, iya juga! Ma-Maaf, Jyuudaime, kami permisi!" lagi-lagi Gokudera hanya membungkukkan badannya dan Yamamoto hanya mengangguk sambil mengucapkan "Bye" pada Tsuna.

Mereka keluar dari ruang UKS, dan sayup-sayup terdengar bentakan dan dibalas dengan tawa Yamamoto. Kelihatannya mereka bertengkar kembali.

* * *

Hening.

Ruangan menjadi hening setelah kedua orang sahabat pemuda berambut coklat dan beriris caramel itu keluar dari Ruang UKS tersebut. Jendela yang tadi dibuka oleh Yamamoto sewaktu Tsuna masih pingsan membuat angin sore masuk ke dalam ruangan, memberikan kesan dingin dalam keheningan di tempat itu. Tsuna hanya diam mematung. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tak ingin bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Angin yang bertiup dan memasuki UKS menyibakkan beberapa benda disana, termasuk kalender yang lupa untuk diperhatikan.

Bulan Oktober, tanggal 14.

Tsuna tetap diam, namun beberapa detik kemudian mulutnya terbuka walau hanya sedikit, "Mereka.. lupa.." itulah yang ia katakan setelah beberapa saat membisu.

Ya, hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Oktober dan itu artinya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sawada Tsunayoshi. Padahal baru kemarin ulang tahun Tutornya, Reborn, dirayakan dengan amat sangat ramai dan meriah. Namun hari ini, tepat sehari setelah ulang tahun Reborn, kenapa tak seorang pun yang mengingat ulang tahun Sang Vongola Decimo ini? Ia pun tak tahu jawabannya. Bahkan Okaa-san tercinta-nya pun tak ingat. Tadi pagi, ia melihat Okaa-sannya memasak banyak makanan enak, dia pikir itu adalah perayaan ulang tahunnya. Namun saat ditanya untuk apa beliau membuat banyak masakan lezat itu.. harapannya sirna sudah. Okaa-san hanya berkata dia sangat senang karena sang Otou-san akan pulang setelah sekian lama berkelana entah kemana.

Tsuna segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras, tak mau mengingat hal itu. Membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Haah.. mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang langsung saja...," Tsuna beranjak dari ranjangnya, mencoba berdiri, namun tak bisa. Kepalanya masih terlalu sakit untuk diajak kompromi. Tsuna limbung dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Kenapa.. semua melupakanku.. dan kenapa disaat menyebalkan seperti ini, aku harus sakit seperti sekarang?" kata pemuda mungil itu lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar, bagai hembusan angin lalu. Dalam posisi jatuh seperti itu, butiran air mata jatuh membasahi lantai UKS yang dingin.

* * *

Di lorong sekolah Namimori, Tsuna berjalan tertatih-tatih. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing, matanya pun masih sembab akibat menangis tadi. Dia hanya ingin mencari angin segar dan sedang tak ingin ada di rumah.

"Hn, mungkin malam ini aku tak akan pulang ke rumah saja.."

Sambil terus berjalan, tak sengaja ia mendengar sesuatu. Desahan napas yang memburu. Tsuna mempertajam pendengarannya, dan suara itu berasal dari 1 tempat yang ia kenal betul.

Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori-High.

"Suaranya.. berasal dari dalam ruang kerja Hibari-san.." dengan langkah hati-hati dan tak lupa masih gontai, ia mendekat kearah ruang kerja Sang Carnivore yang paling ditakuti diseluruh Namimori tersebut, ke ruang Hibari Kyouya.

"Ngh.. Aaah, Di-Dinoo.. Aaah!"

'_Suara.. Hibari-san?'_

"Hn.. Tenanglah, Kyouya.. jangan berontak atau akan terasa sakit..."

'_Kali ini.. suara Dino-san?'_

Tsuna yang penasaran akan suara itu, akhirnya membuka pintu geser ruang komite kedisiplinan, dengan amat sangat hati-hati tentunya jika ia masih mau hidup tanpa perlu digigit sampai mati oleh Cloud Guardiannya sendiri.

Dan inilah pemandangan yang seharusnya, tolong garis bawahi kata 'seharusnya', tidak dilihat olehnya. Tubuh Hibari sedang terlonjak dalam irama permainan yang diberikan oleh Dino yang sedang duduk diatas sofa tempat biasa Hibari tidur. Bibir Dino menjilat, mencium dan mengulum leher putih jenjang milik Hibari, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan diatasnya. Disusul dengan desahan napas Hibari yang tidak teratur. Bibir Hibari tak bisa bungkam mengeluarkan desahan dan nama sang Don Cavallone, Dino Cavallone. Dan hal itu semakin membuat si Bucking Horse mempercepat gerakannya.

Desahan nikmat dan raungan pasrah Hibari membuat telinga Tsuna panas. Bukan karena terangsang atau apa, melainkan kecemburuan. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berdiri dan berlari dari situ.

* * *

'_Sakitnya.. Sakit sekali bila harus melihat mereka semua berpasangan sedangkan aku tidak memiliki pasangan….'_

'_Sakit sekali rasanya melihat __orang yang kucinta sepenuh hati sedang bercinta dengan orang yang kuanggap kakakku sendiri.. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa__ ternyata __mereka __saling menyukai satu sama lain. __Ah, bukan, aku tahu akan hal itu.. Tapi aku menepis semua itu karena api cemburu yang berkobar dalam hati..__.'_

'_Cemburu dan tidak senang terhadap kebahagiaan __orang-orang yang berharga untukku__..__ A__ku benar-benar memalukan. Pathetic!'__'_

* * *

Napas anak itu tersenggal-senggal, tanda kelelahan yang amat sangat. Tsuna berlari dan berlari terus karena cemburu melihat hal yang baru saja ia lihat di sekolah. Hibari Kyouya, lelaki yang ia kagumi, ia puja, ia cintai segenap jiwa ternyata melakukan hal seperti itu dengan 'Kakak'nya. Kakak seperguruannya.

Bukannya ia tidak mengetahui tentang perihal itu, namun ia tidak menerimanya. Tsuna begitu mencintai Hibari, dan tak mau lelaki itu diambil oleh orang lain. Bahkan oleh kakak seperguruannya.

Terus berlari, menghindari apa yang ada, fakta yang sedang ada di depan mata. Dia tak sanggup menerimanya. Dia lelah. Dia sendirian lagi. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya lagi. Hanya itu yang Tsunayoshi pikirkan. Pikirannya hanya diliputi oleh ketakutan akan kesendirian dan kecemburuan yang menggerogoti hati.

Berlari meninggalkan kenyataan.

Mungkin itu kalimat yang tepat untuk keadaan pemuda 14 tahun yang sedang labil itu. Dan kelabilan itu yang akan melahapnya dalam jurang kelam dan gelap tiada akhir.

* * *

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berada di jalur kereta api. Sudah tentu kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda manis yang sedang mendera dalam kesakitan itu bukan?

Bunuh Diri.

Ya, dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menabrakkan dirinya sendiri ke kepala kereta api yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Dia benar-benar lelah, tak sanggup menahan sakit hati yang selalu menghampirinya.

"Hahaha, aku lemah sekali.. termakan rasa sakit hati seorang diri..," dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian, "dan akan mati seorang diri..sekaligus tak perlu menjadi beban maupun korban atas orang-orang di sekitarku lagi.."

Suara bel kereta datang membahana di sekitar wilayah tersebut, suara air hujan yang mulai turun tak lupa menambah ricuh suasana. Langit hitam, sehitam hatinya, langit seolah menangis, menangis kencang hatinya, ramai dan berteriak keras dalam keheningan di hati.

Kereta datang, sebentar lagi semua drama kehidupan seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada akan berakhir. Dan tentu beban di hatinya akan lenyap jika ia ikut lenyap dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

Tsuna tersenyum, senyum sedih namun juga lega pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Selamat tinggal.. semuanya."

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun, BANGUN! Jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san seperti ini!" jerit Nana Sawada, sang ibu. Iemitsu Sawada hanya mampu memegang tubuh sang istri yang bergetar hebat karena kehilangan sang buah hati satu-satunya. Namun sebenarnya, Iemitsu tak kalah sedih dengan Nana.

Tidak, bukan hanya Iemitsu dan Nana, melainkan semua yang ada disana.

Gokudera Hayato hanya mampu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu menjaga 'Jyuudaime'nya, Yamamoto Takeshi kehilangan senyumannya, Dino Cavallone dan Hibari Kyouya yang mendengar kabar tewasnya Tsuna hanya dapat diam mematung tak bergeming, Lambo dan I-pin yang ada digendongan Haru Miura dan Sasagawa Kyouko hanya menangis dan tak mampu melihat keadaan Tsuna yang hancur, kedua gadis manis itu juga menangis sama seperti 2 bocah dalam dekapannya, Sasagawa Ryouhei hanya diam sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh, Chrome Dokuro pun ikut menangis dalam dekapan bayang-bayang Mukuro, Mukuro Rokudo sendiri memasang wajah kehampaan.

"Dame-Tsuna... padahal semua menantimu di rumah untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu.. tapi.. kau malah..," sang Tutor Neraka, Reborn, tak kalah sedihnya dengan mereka semua, "Cih! Tak berguna!" gerutunya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun.. padahal aku begitu mencintaimu.." Mukuro ikut bersuara. Ia menatap nanar pada onggokan tubuh Tsuna yang tak lagi utuh. Tangan kanannya putus, sementara tangan kirinya remuk. Kepalanya pecah, wajahnya yang manis berlumuran darah. Organ dalam tubuhnya terkoyak keluar, kedua kakinya hampir putus dari persendiannya.

Sungguh mengenaskan. Dan semua terpukul atas kejadian itu.

Akhirnya, drama hidup sang Vongola Decimo berakhir tragis. Bermandikan tangis air mata jadi jelek.. =( pemilia keluarga dan darah penuh dengan sakit hati yang meledak.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**Ehm, okey, jangan bunuh saya karena saya membunuh Tsuna-chan yah? Aku lagi pengen buat adegan blood tragedy sih.. tapi karena baru pertama kali *lah? Terus yang di fic lo yang judulnya My Vampire Knight apaan coba?*, hasilnyhan katanya juga ancur2an mengingat saya ga pandai dalam hal diksi.. Ckckckck...**

**Yah, bila ada kekurangan dalam fic ini, silakan kirim lewat review =) flame pun diterima dengan senang hati loh! XDD**

**Mind to review? :3**


End file.
